Letting Go
by Dream Out Loud 18
Summary: "Letting Go is fearless."-Taylor Swift Jaz Anderson has finally let go of her crush on Walt Stone, and Sadie, feeling guilty, decides to make her close friend happy. One-shot, Jaz and Sadie centric.


**Hey! You might know me, you might not, but I'm Dream Out Loud 18 who is writing another sort-of Jaz centric one-shot! I wrote this over the summer on my iPod and am just getting around to it on publishing it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles, which means I don't own characters Sadie Kane, Walt Stone, Shelby, and Jaz Anderson. I do, however, own character Alex Anagnos (it's all explained in my collab account with I'mDifferent-GetOverIt, Bookworms-HeartAndSoul). Enjoy!**

**Letting Go**

Jaz Anderson was that girl that would do anything, anytime for someone she loves to be happy.

But this had to be one of the hardest things she'd ever done to require the happiness of a friend. In this case, the happiness of the guy she had a crush on for the last half year.

Walt Stone - or, as many now called him, Wanubis, for he now hosted Anubis, god of death. She had liked him a week or two before he told her about his curse. She had felt special - he trusted her enough to tell her first! But soon it was obvious he only needed her healing powers. She still helped on everything she could.

Jaz had never received her thank you.

She wasn't bitter about Walt being with Sadie - she was just bitter that Walt doesn't realize that he's hurting her. Hadn't she made it so painfully obvious?

Jaz shook her head._ Focus. Remember: Letting go is Fearless._ She waited until Sadie walked in, hand in hand with, as usual, with Walt. She quickly put on a fake smile (you learn a lot being friends with Zia Rashid) and walked towards them. "Hey!" She sounded like always, cheerful and bubbly, even though all she felt was sadness.

"Hi, Jaz," Wanubis greeted, smiling. Jaz smiled back despite his hand in Sadie's.

"Hullo!" Sadie was oddly cheerful. _Someone had a nice date last night..._

"May I talk with you, Sadie?" Jaz asked. Sadie nodded, letting go of Wanubis's hand and walking with Jaz to some corner. "What is it, Jaz?"

Jaz took a deep breath and said, carefully, "You really like Wanubis, right?"

"Yeah." Sadie beamed at Jaz. "I really do."

Jaz smiled a bit sadly. "Please make sure he's happy. He always is with you, but…please don't do anything that might hurt him. He really likes you. Only you can give him a reason to live." _Letting go is Fearless. Letting go is Fearless. Remember that._

Sadie looked at Jaz strangely. The healer knew Sadie would realize it soon. The female Kane wasn't stupid.

Jaz continued. "Give him the happiness I couldn't give him." With a sad smile, Jaz left the balcony, leaving Sadie behind, who had a look of realization on her face.

Sadie stood there, dumbfounded. Jaz had actually liked Walt romantically. And Walt had never known? No wonder Jaz was so distant from them lately - the diviner could only guess how hard it had to be to muster the power to let go of someone that had ignored her when the girl he liked was in the picture.

Sadie's eyes widened. It hadn't been clear before, but now it was obvious - Walt was ignoring Jaz despite everything she tried to do for him

"Sadie, are you alright?" Walt's voice brought her back to reality. Sadie blinked, staring up at her boyfriend, before blurting out, "I'm fine. I, um, forgot something upstairs. I'll be right back. Save me a seat?" She was dashing inside and up the stairs before Walt gave her an answer.

Sadie jogged to Jaz's room, which was closed. Sadie hesitated, then pressed her ear to the door. She could make out Jaz's voice saying, "Thanks for the support, Alex. I would've never been able to do it without you."

A male voice answered, "Anytime, Jazzy. You know I'd do anything for you."

Sadie could almost hear Jaz's smile. "I wish you could be here next to me, and not on the other side of the world."

"I wish that, too, Jazzy," the male voice replied, his voice tinged with sadness. Sadie began to get an idea, but she would need a distraction for the first step to even occur.

As if on cue, Shelby began to wail, no doubt had just injured herself...again. Sadie heard Jaz sigh. "I've got to go, Alex. Duty calls. Call you later?"

"Yeah. See ya, Jaz."

Sadie jumped to the side as Jaz opened the door as she went to attend Shelby. Slowly, she slipped into the bedroom. _That was easy_.

Sadie rushed to the open laptop on the desk. Skype was still open. She looked through the history. _Last call: Alex Anagnos_. Sadie quickly took out a pen and paper (you never know when you'll need it) and wrote down his username before closing history and leaving everything in perfect state. _Step 1: Complete_. Sadie ran out before Jaz could come back in and ask what she was doing.

###

That night, at "bedtime", Sadie took out the piece of paper with - apparently - Jaz's best friend's Skype.

She opened her laptop and Skype, clicking Add Contact and putting "Alex's" username, adding a message that read: "Hullo. I'm Sadie Kane, Jaz's friend. She's been down lately, and I want to change that, but I need your help."

Sadie sent the invitation, and waited anxiously. A few minutes later, the guy named Alex messaged her. What about Jaz being down?

Sadie quickly typed a response. _You know of Walt?_

_Of course I do. He's the guy that made Jaz depressed that you're dating._

Sadie blinked. Jaz sure does trust this guy if she's telling him stuff like that._ Yeah...him. Look, I know I've been unbelievably oblivious, but I just noticed that Walt's been ignoring Jaz after everything she's done for him - I'll have a long talk with him later, don't worry - and that's just wrong_.

_At least the guy's girlfriend realized that..._ Alex 'grumbled'. Sadie hated to admit that Walt was being the most stupid person in the world right now.

_But I have a plan to make her feel better, but I need your help,_ Sadie typed back quickly.

Almost immediately Alex responded._ I'm in. What is it?_

_Well...I was thinking..._

###

Sadie paced nervously down the hallway, biting her lip. Jaz's watch was nearly over, and the plan _still_ hadn't been completed...Alex hadn't bailed out, had he? No, impossible. He cared for her too much.

Just in time, Sadie heard Jaz's shout of, "Alex!" Heart pounding, Sadie rounded the corner and saw Jaz jumping into the arms of a tall, curly-haired guy who was probably Alex.

Just seeing their delighted faces as they gazed at each other, smiling widely, made it all worth it. Worth the lecture Sadie gave Walt, having to avoid Jaz after finding out, everything. This was probably the best thing Sadie feels like she's ever done.

Sure, she saved the world. But that was pointless when the world was already dark and cold, wasn't it? By making Jaz, her longtime friend, happy, with that Alex guy too, it made it all amazing.

Sadie smiled as Jaz hugged Alex tightly, the biggest smile Sadie had ever seen on her face. Yes, it felt amazing.

*::*::*

**So, did you like it? Did you enjoy it? Please review and tell me what you think! :D**

**The Understanding OvO,**

**Dream Out Loud 18**


End file.
